emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6904 (3rd July 2014)
"A drunken Adam causes Andy a serious injury; Chas and Debbie track down Cain; and Priya warns Georgia not to spoil things as she prepares to meet a potential suitor." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Chas and Debbie wonder what to do next in their quest to find Cain, Debbie takes a call to say that he has been locked up in Hull. James warns Adam about getting involved with Ross. Katie also worries about Adam's attitude and behaviour, so she asks Andy to have a word with him. Priya has a meeting set up with a potential suitor to Georgia's concern. Charity and Declan return from their honeymoon and hear that the launch has been brought forward and there will be a celebrity guest in attendance. Zak and Charity are shocked when Sam admits that he's been spending time with a girl. Debbie offers a miserable Cain coffee to sober him up. He is annoyed about Chas's involvement and tries to leave, despite Debbie pleading with him. Cain hesitates. Dhilan makes Priya feel at ease and she quickly warms to him. Chas and Debbie tell Cain that he's changed for the better since he became involved with Moira. Leyla offers Megan a business proposal and is encouraged when Megan says she will think about it. Andy offers Adam someone to talk to, but Adam turns angry, opting to have another beer instead. Rishi and Jai take Dhilan's family to the factory and everyone seems to be getting on. However, Jai and Rishi are unconvinced when Georgia reveals Priya's anorexia in the interest of being honest and open. an unsteady Adam appears up at the farm and James instructs him to go home as he is drunk, but Adam refuses to listen and climbs into the tractor. As Adam sets the vehicle going, he fails to see that Andy is behind rethreading the baler. Moments later, Andy lets out a howl having had his arm trapped. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Sita - Adlyn Ross *Sanjay - Harmage Singh Kalirai *Dhilan - Rhik Samadder Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway, living room/kitchen *Dale View - Front hallway, living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and rear hallway, yard *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, lounge and yard *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Home Farm - Lounge, dining room and kitchen Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes